1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for torque monitoring in the case of Otto engines in motor vehicles, in which a reference torque value is derived from the speed of the Otto engine and the air mass supplied and compared with a torque value specified by the driver, torque-reducing interventions in the control of the engine being performed if the reference torque value exceeds the torque value specified by the driver by a specifiable factor or value.
2. Discussion